onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DarkSkullPirates/Chapter 769 Prediction
Why not? ''--------'' Title: '''Personal Chaos '''Cover: '''Jinbe investigates the ruins ''Page 1'' Usopp is laying on the ground, but Riku walks over to him and holds out his hand. Usopp grabs it and is pulled up by the King. '''Riku: '''Are you.. well? '''Usopp: I think so. *He checks himself* No broken bones... Nose still straight. I think I'm good. Riku: That power ... I've seen it before. Usopp: '''Huh? ''Page 2'' '''Riku: The Kenbunshoku Haki. You activated it. You must really care for that captain of yours. Usopp: So.. that was haki.. Huh... Well that's not surprising for me! The God Usopp! I uh-- I.. Riku: What?... Is everything okay..? Page 3 Usopp begins to chuckle Usopp: I just... all this time I've spent traveling with Luffy.. I've told lies and stuff to try and trick people. Even after the two years we spent training I couldn't stop fibbing... Heheh.. I guess after everything happened here on Dressrosa... He starts digging in his bag Usopp: '''I.. grew up I guess... Riku is listening intently as Usopp takes something out of his bag '''Riku: Whats that? Page 4 In Usopp's hands is the Sogeking mask. Usopp: 'An old friend... Here hold on to this for me will you? ''Riku nods '''Usopp: '''I don't think I need to wear a mask to be a true Sniper King. ''Page 5'' 'Usopp: '''Ok everyone! If you wanna help the Straw Hats come with us!! By sundown today every Donquixote officer will be down for the count! ''The Dressrosa people all cheer for Usopp. Viola smiles. So does Riku. 'Usopp: '''We're gonna start by Helping the Gladiators!! ''They all cheer and start following him Fujitora begins talking to Riku '''Fujitora: '''heheh.. That long nose boy.. he's an odd one. I think I've made the right move placing my bet on Strawhat Luffy and his crew.. '''Riku: Right. He reminds me a little of Kyros, my son in law.. Fujitora: His wanted poster says Sogeking......... Maybe one day he can have the strength to match the name. Page 6 In the second level of the plateu, Luffy, Bellamy and the Fake-mingo are brawling. Bellamy: I've cried so much.. I.. I'm out of tears!! Luffy: Bellamy! *He dodges an attack from Bellamy* You've got to man up! You can fight it if you just try hard enough!! Fake-Mingo: Bellamy isn't strong enough. No one is. You can't fight it. Luffy: Like hell I can't!! GOMU GOMU NO... *He stretches his head backward*'' Bellamy tries his absolute hardest to fight back the powers and begins crying and sweating and using all his muscle ability. '''Bellamy: I.. I did it.. I'm fighting it.. *He is heavily struggling* Fake-Mingo: '''God dammit... I didn't think he could do it.. ''Page 7 Luffy:'' JET BELL!!!!!'' He strikes Bellamy right in the chest sending him flying backward into the Fake-mingo Bellamy: AHGH'' *coughs blood*'' Fake mingo is hit by Bellamy and unfurls into little strings. Bellamy lays on the floor almost passed out. Luffy: '''Huff.. I'm sorry for hitting you Bellamy.. ''Page 8'' Bellamy is too weak to speak, but manages to lift his hand and give a thumbs up to Luffy 'Luffy: '''Shi shi shi shi!! Now.. how am i gonna get outta these strings.. '???: I think I can help ???: I said wait up for me!!! Luffy: Huh? Page 9 Koala and Sabo stand over to the side. They just arrived on that level. Koala: Sorry... We had some trouble o the lower levels, trying to get here as soon as possible.. well. you know how Sabo is... Sabo: '''Luffy! Did you KILL Doflamingo?? '''Luffy: Oh.. no he's on the level above with Law.. I hope Trafal-guy's okay... Sabo: We were trying to get up here to help you! Your crew is handling the Donquixote subordinates. *Koala breaks the strings on Luffy's wrist* Luffy stands up and flexes his muscles Luffy: I'm free!!! Page 10 Meanwhile, Law and Doflamingo fight Doflamingo: 'Ugh... You little upstart piece of... You really think youre a match for me!!?? '''Law: '''I'm just finishing what Cora started all those years ago... ''This angers Doflamingo even more. He lunges at Law '''Law: You know... I originally came just to put an end to you SAD factory. I was fooling myself thinking I wouldnt have to get involved with you. *He's dodging attacks while slashing* ''I knew my history with you, Donquixote Doflamingo. 'Page 11' '''Doflamingo: '''Yeah? You trying to make an even bigger name for yourself Law!? '''Law:' I was only trying to start the chain of events that would lead to the fall of Kaido. The mention of his name shocks Doflamingo. Doflamingo: K-K- Kaido... Law: That's right. Once I take you down and end this feud once and for all, I'll take down Kaido too.. Doflamingo's frown turns into a smile as he begins to laugh Doflamingo: Heheh.. FUFUFUFUFUFU!! Law: Wh... Whats so funny...? You don't think I can do it but I can!! Page 12 While dodging and attacking, Doflamingo can't stop laughing. Doflamingo: Do you fuffu.. Honestly believe that when Kaido finds out that you're a D he'll even give you a FIGHT? Law: What? What the hell are you talking about?? Doflamingo: The Will of the D has treated me wrong yeah, but I'm not the only one. All of kaido's life he's been given the short end of the stick thanks to you D people! He loves a fight and loves to torture his enemy even more, but if he finds out youre a D, he'll go full out from the very start and END you!! Page 13 Law: 'I don't care what he does!! I'm taking him down! ''Doflamingo grins '''Doflamingo: You D's are all the same.... Kaido once told me.. Back when I first got into the whole underground business... He said 'Every D makes chaos for the world to suffer'. Law: Well..... Me and Strawhat are about to cause a little more. ROOM He catches Doflamingo by Surprise Law: '''I dont agree with Kaido's statement. But Every D also causes a spark that spreads to everyone they meet. Cora once told me 'The D will bring a storm." That's the truth. ''SHAMBLES'' ''Page 14'' Doflamingo is split into multiple pieces and sent flying around the room '''Doflamingo: GAH GOD DAMNIT AHH Law: Now, to finally end it right here right now I-- Page 15 Luffy and Sabo jump over the ledge and yell loudly Law: *Thinking* What!!?? No not now! Anytime but now!! Luffy and Sabo: LAAAAAWW!!!! Law looses his concentration and the Room fades away, leaving a big smile of Doflamingo's decapitated head. Doflamingo: Fufufu... Two D's with one stone... Chapter End Category:Blog posts